


Snow

by SrtaGreenhouse



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Farah Dowling, Violence, it's kind of graphic but no so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: Can you do a Farah/reader where the reader is injured? Im kinda looking for Farah giving comfort feels.The reader is Farah's specialists and she gets hurt.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setsuna1415](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsuna1415/gifts).



> Hope this is somewhat what you expected.
> 
> If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr or leave a comment.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)

The Burned One hit the floor and your Fairy bent over, hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. You looked at her and then at the creature, it was dead, with a relieved breath you stepped forward and walked the few steps separating you from your partner.

"Farah-" the shake on your voice made her turn around fast. Your legs gave up and you fell into her, knees hitting against the snow.

"Y/N!" She cradled you onto her lap and held your face, caressing your cheeks and wiping away tears.”Y/N, what’s wrong?” You took your hands away from your stomach and she looked down, a rapid growing stain of blood covering the green material, Farah pushed the torn cloth up and noticed a gash of open flesh, the creature was dead but that didn’t mean the open cut in your body was harmless.

“Farah, it hurts” You whispered and cried in pain, it burned and stinged and everything in between. You felt her mind on the back of your head, your connection allowing you to feel what she felt and vice versa, her mind poked on yours as her hands roamed over your wound, pouring potions and covering it with bandages. “I can barely breathe, please” begging gave your minds the last tug and you let her inside, feeling relief wash over. Her eyes glowed and her face scrunched in pain gasping for air, you took her hand in yours. “Oi! Don’t take all of it” She didn’t listen, she never did, instead she picked you up and threw your arm around her, your mind flooded with comfort, remembering moments away from pain, Yule at Alfea stood out and you could remember sitting by the fire with warm socks on and your friends, all of you laughing and drinking hot drinks, cookies had been abundant and you sank in that warm feeling, forgetting the snow falling on top of you or how half your body was covered in blood. You misplaced your foot and almost fell down, yanking at your injury, you gasped in pain and your mind blurred again, it was summer now, the first year after graduating, you had been invited to spend the summer with Farah’s friends and you spent a whole month in a cabin by a lake- 

A grunting took you out of your memories and you turned to Farah, her face was scrunched in pain, eyes white, a trace of blood running from her head, now that you thought about it, she had been thrown against a tree but she stood up so fast that you didn’t really thought it could be bad. 

“You are injured” Farah kept on walking, you were close. “Farah, you are injured, stop walking!” 

“It’s nothing, Y/N” You tugged at her and made her stop, getting away from her, she turned to you and her eyes flickered, the magic being dotted by amber “If I stop we both die!” She had a point, freezing to death or being hunted by Burnt Ones wasn’t the way you wanted to spend the last minutes with her. You grabbed her face and kissed her, your noses cold where they brushed against each other’s face, you felt the tears run down her cheek and noticed the lack of pain you were into. She pressed you against her and held you in an embrace. “I won’t let you die”. Her breath condensed around your face when you pulled apart, she tugged your hat further down your head and kissed you again. Her eyes flickered again and you gasped.

“Stop taking all the pain, Farah”

“No, I won’t let you suffer, we are almost there”. You wanted to argue but you knew it was senseless, she got your arm around her shoulder again and you rested against her. You were about to cross the barrier when you felt raw love and memories flooded your mind again. You were back at the lake, the sky was shining blue and you could hear laugher around you, you looked around and found Farah waving at you near by some rocks, you swam to her and sag around her, sinking her with you, you smiled at her and grabbed her face, kissing as the water covered you. She pressed you against her and her arms circled your body, when you got out for air she climbed on top of a rock and sighted contently, you swam around a little before climbing from the back of the rock. You glanced at her, she was now dry and the sun was starting to form freckles in her skin, her eyes were closed but she smiled. 

“What do you think you are doing?” She turned her face to you and mischief overcame your features. “Y/N, don’t you dare!” You got closer to her, water dripping around you and you felt as the water left your body, you deadpanned at her smug expression. You walked past her and dived into the lake, she got closer to see you emerge from the water but you didn’t break to the surface. “Y/N?” your name was interrupted by a squeal as she slipped into the water, you let go of her ankle and let her fall against you. 

“Yes?” You pressed her against the rock and she got her legs around your waist. 

“Cold, cold, cold” She frowned at you and held you closer to her in order to regain some body warmth. Your hand slipped past her waist and held her up, you pecked her shoulder as she hid her head against your neck. “I hate you”.

“No, you don’t” Your hands reached for her back and you pressed her even closer. 

“Y/N, Farah!” Saul’s voice reached your ears but it felt wrong, it wasn’t the playful voice you had heard all summer, you looked around and the lake turned to a snowy forest. You felt something cold around you and noticed you were laying in the snow, you reached for Farah, her eyes closed, her face pale and bloody. Your body stinged and you heard footsteps, you took out your sword with a painful motion, getting closer to Farah you left a trace of blood in the snow, you reached for her and covered her with your body, aiming the sword at whatever got closer. The moment you saw Ben and Saul’s faces everything got black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows why I'm posting this at 3AM on a Thursday, please let me know-

You woke up and noticed that the cold was gone, you tried sitting up and your side stinged, the whine of pain alerted someone close to you and their hand found your back, helping you up. You tried opening your eyes but the room felt too bright. Where were you? What had happened? Flashes of memories returned to you and your eyes shot open, standing up you were stopped by the same hands.

“Farah, where is Farah?” You asked while looking up. Ben’s worried smile greeted you as you sat back into the bed, you were in the greenhouse, that explained a lot. “Ben, where is Farah?” You pleaded and he held you, your eyes barely open because of the light. 

“She is with Rose, Y/N” Your body got on high alert “She got drained pretty badly and took a really bad hit to the head, she’s resting” You relaxed a little and let him check on your wound.

“How long was I out?” He rested you back and worked on the bandage.

“Two days, we kept you sedated” He finished patching you up and helped you up.

“Is she awake?” Ben’s smile flickered.

“She goes on and off, her magic is erratic, we had to clear the classes from the greenhouse because things kept flying around” He pointed as he held most of your weight and helped you to another side of the greenhouse, you could see Rose and your heart fluttered. Picking up the pace you whispered a hurried hi to the woman and collapsed against the bed, Farah laid still, her face was still pale but there was some color in her cheeks, the blood had been cleaned and she had a bandage in the head.

“Hey” you whispered and reached for her hand, holding the warm knuckles against your mouth. “I swear that after you wake up I’m going to kill you” You felt her hand tighten slightly around yours and smiled, resting your head above her shoulder. “Don’t you dare do that again” You closed your eyes and held her, you felt Ben and Rose leave.

“That’s not really a good offer- if you actually want me to wake up” The whisper reached you and your head shot upwards. 

“Farah” Worry and love dripped into your voice and she smiled at you, eyes closed. “I’ll call-” You tried moving away but her hand stopped you, she opened her eyes and you could see the flickering in them, blue to white to amber to green, but nothing moved around you.

“Don’t go” You moved the chair closer to her and rested your hand in her head lightly.

“I’m here” You brushed the hair away from her face, she smiled. “You saved my life” You whispered.

“Couldn’t let you die” She moved your hand over her heart “Too much paperwork” she frowned while shaking her head and you laughed. 

“Oh, I see how it is” you joked and stood up, gasping as your wound tugged, you hovered over her and left a soft kiss in her lips. “I love you too” you were rewarded by a soft smile. 

“Are you okay?” She tried turning to her side but you held her softly against the bed. Her eyes shone and she stared at you with worry, you felt a tingling in the back of your head and any trace of pain was gone from your body. 

“No magic for you, lady. You drained yourself.” Her eyes got hazel again and you breathed out “I’m fine, I’m going to have a nasty scar but hey, I’m alive'' She smiled and turned her head to you.

“I like scars, they are hot” her hand tried to reach for you and you moved away. 

“So I’ve heard, but you’ll need to recover if you want to be touchy” She nodded.

“Help me sit up” You tugged at her hand gently, the other going to her lower back. “You scared me so much” Her arms circled your body and pressed you closer against her, her head rested above your heart and you could feel the relief she felt upon hearing a beat. 

“ _I_ scared _you_? I thought you were dead” Pressing her harder against you, you left a kiss in her head, grasping at her clothes. “Please, don’t do that again” She looked up confused “Don’t take all my pain, never again, you could have died, Farah” Her eyes moved away from yours and one of your hands left her back, motioning her chin softly so she looked at you again “Promise me”.

“I can’t. I would do it again, even if it killed me” She grimaced at you. “I love you” 

Moving away from her you shook your head “Please, I can’t watch you die” you felt something in your cheek and realized you were crying. “Please” You walked back to her and sat across from her, holding her hands. “Please, promise me” Her hand got to your cheek and cleaned away the tears. Farah bit her lip and nodded. 

“Okay” She motioned you around “Please don’t cry, love” she moved closer to you, motioning your head to her stomach, holding you there as you hugged her.

“The lake was a nice memory” you whispered after a while “Even though I recall it going slightly differently” She scratched at your head lightly and your embrace tightened.

“That’s because I actually remember something apa-” She stopped talking and you looked up, her face was scrunched in pain and her eyes shone. You let go of the embrace and moved to hold her head, her eyes were unfocused and there was some commotion outside, you saw a shadow past you and Rose rushed to the table, a golden vial in her hand.

“Lie her down!” The distinctive noise of a crash reached you and you moved her down carefully, she trembled a little and her magic changed color, a yelp reached your ears and you thought it sounded an awful lot like Saul. “Okay, Farah-” She reached towards her face “I need you to drink this” Farah nodded lightly and Rose poured the golden liquid inside her mouth. It took some really long seconds but her eyes got back to amber, looking down you noticed she was holding your hand and gripped it a little harder. A thud was heard outside the door and Ben walked to you, Saul a few steps behind him holding his side, oh-

“I’m sorry” whispered Farah “I promise I’ll help you get everything in place when I’m back to normal” She winced and you cupped her cheek, caressing it slightly with your thumb.

“I’ll help them get everything in place, you need to rest” you turned to look at Rose with a smile.

“Yeah, you are cute, but neither of you is doing that, you have an awful concussion” pointed Saul “And your abdomen is open in half. We’ll take care of it.”

It took another week for Farah to be discharged from the greenhouse, she still had some awful migraine but it tended to go away after some minutes, your gash was progressing nicely into a scar and it didn’t hurt when moving anymore, thanks fairy magic. You left your students at the training area and moved to Farah’s classroom, it was the middle of the lesson and you watched her walk around the desks, pointing out different things to students. There was some pain in her stance and she had been forbidden from practicing unnecessary magic for another week but magic and power were still clear in her posture. You rested your head against the frame of the open door until she noticed you, giving you a bright smile as she turned to another student, the class ended, students greeting you as they left the classroom, you reached for the teacher’s desk and sat on the edge as Farah put away a couple books.

“Hi” you whispered as she turned to you again.

“Hey” she reached for you and held your face, leaving a small peck on your lips. You stared into her eyes and smiled, everything was going to be alright. “I love you” she reached for you once again and the memory of cold snow that had been hunting you for the last hours left your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks, I'll correct this tomorrow. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
